


SA合集（一）

by guiguigui



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiguigui/pseuds/guiguigui





	SA合集（一）

❤💚纯.r.1.8慎入。就是想搞xyyj。  
❤💚各种短篇。有了上篇没下篇系列。  
❤💚污言秽语，半夜头脑不清醒。  
❤💚拔还是那个苏拔，但我是ooc。  
下一篇不知道啥时候发。

（一）你（S）×贵族（A）

悠扬性感的音乐和洒翻一地的红酒，厚重繁复的帷幔和昏暗发黄的灯光，柔软华丽的床和交叠耸动的人影，肉体淫靡的拍打声和甜蜜发腻的娇喘声。你和他。  
这位高贵的贵族侦探先生，即使坐拥极大的权势，在你面前也得俯首称是，低着头叫你「翔様」，即便是你让他像女人一样雌伏在你身下承欢也由不得他不同意。更何况，这位侦探先生从你第一次给他开苞起就沉迷上了这个性爱游戏，总是缠着你抛开平时那副贵族模样，扭着挺翘的小屁股蹭你硬起来的阴茎，根本没有强迫一说。  
你在他身边一直安插着间谍监视他。你听说最近他和一个侦探小姐走得很近似乎有意无意地在保护她帮助她，这让你非常不爽，于是你把他从相隔了很远的地方叫回来，没听他解释就要操他。  
在别人面前端庄优雅的贵族大人，在你面前就像一只发情的小兔子，摇着耳朵等待你的抚摸，软着身体请求你的操弄，简直淫荡不堪。当然你知道他在讨好你，他心细如发当然知道为什么你突然叫他千里迢迢赶回来，为了不让你继续生气待会儿干他干得太凶，他只有讨好。  
他也知道你在他身边安插人监视他的事，他不在乎，倒不如说他完美地利用了这个间谍，利用他向你传达他离开你的时候有多么饥渴难耐。他出现的每个地方都有监视器，你会从监视屏幕里看到他，有时候，他会故意朝着卧房的监视器自慰，极度享受似的高亢地淫叫，扭着他劲瘦的软腰和挺翘的屁股，就是要让你看得到却吃不到。  
他像一只调皮又色情的小兔子，总是惹你生气然后又用自己的身体来熄灭你的火，恳求你浇灌他身体最奥秘的深处结出的欲望的花。  
你承认不仅是他，你自己也沉迷于和他的性爱。  
你是拥有极权的人，严谨自控。和他做爱时却像个色情的流氓，脑子里除了他脱光的样子就是他扭着屁股求欢的浪荡模样。他的身体就像为你量身打造一样契合你的肉棒。  
“翔様、啊…啊啊不行、要坏掉…”他把头埋在丝绒枕头里，露出圆润可爱的后脑勺，呻吟的声音闷闷的。你想这下枕头也肯定会全部充满了他身上甜蜜的味道。  
“就是要把你弄坏，侦探先生。”你一下一下地狠狠把自己钉进他身体里一样高速地用力，他浑身战栗发软，腰夸张地凹陷下去，连接处被你顶得通红柔软，里面浑浊的黏液带进带出快要泛起白沫。  
“听说侦探先生在外面越来越浪荡了？”你看似不经意地说。  
“呜、雅纪是…是翔様的……啊啊”你没等他说完就往他深处顶弄他的花蕾，几乎不给他喘息的机会，只有高亢骚浪的淫叫。  
他是个钟情于美丽女性的绅士这你当然知道，他不可能不去关怀她们，你对他这方面没有任何限制和要求，因为你知道他已经不会满足于女孩子的温软拥抱，能满足他的只有你。  
夜晚还很长。


End file.
